Five Nights at Papa's
Five Nights at Papa's is an indie point-and-click survival horror video game by MB229. Story One night, Richard overhears his grandfather, Papa talking about propane, which Papa is overly obsessed with. Richard walks up to Papa, and says "I really get annoyed about you going so blah blah blah about gas. I mean, its not even cool! Why do you think its a lady and you always treat it better than my mom?" Papa gets really ticked off and prepares to kick Richard's ass, but Richard gets away just in time. He then runs into his room and hides. He finds his gameboy and puts in the "Camera" cartridge. A picture of the alley is on the screen, and he realizes that Papa is still trying to kick his ass! Gameplay Basically, you are in Richard's room, and you have a gameboy. The gameboy can check cameras. The cameras are the Alley (Where Papa and the guys start), Garage, Back Porch, Kitchen, Hallway, Bedroom, The Den, Living Room, Basement and Back Window. You have to check the cameras to make sure they aren't coming to kick your ass. You have a flashlight and you can click on your door to make sure they aren't at the door. However, there isn't actually a closeable door. However, if they are at your door they'll jump at you in 5 seconds, so you have to quickly turn around, open the window behind you, and then when they jumpscare you, in the middle of the jumpscare press E, and you'll duck, sending them out the window. The only one this doesn't work on is Brother, who comes from the back window to balance it out so you don't always have the window open, but no other guy will come while Brother is at the back window. When Brother is there, you have to close the window obviously. You have to survive five nights in Richard's Room. If you die, you'll go to the game over screen, where Papa is screaming to Richard "YOUR A LOSER! A LOSER YOU HEARD ME?!?!" Images Five Nights at Papa's Office.png|What Richard's Room looks like Five Nights at Papa's Game Over.png|The game over screen FNAP Gif.gif|What happens if you run out of power FNAP GIF 2.gif|What happens when you beat Night 5 Guys The main antagonists in the game. Papa The equivalent to Freddy from FNAF. Starts in the Alley, then goes to the garage, to the hallway, and finally to the door to kick some ass. Doesn't move until Night 3, and then he is the most agressive of them all. His jumpscare is jumping at you, screaming BWAAAAAAH loudly. He requires constant watching on the cameras. You know if he moves if you can hear him saying "I'm going to kick your ass!" Dad The equivalent to Bonnie from FNAF. Starts in the Alley, then the Back Porch, to the Kitchen, to the Backroom, to the bedroom, the hallway and finally your door. His jumpscare is jumping at you saying "If you just behaved i wouldn't have to do this". He is more aggressive than Mom, but isn't as much as Papa, and doesn't require as much watching, but is the first to leave the alley. Mom The least agressive "guy" and equivalent to Chica from FNAF. Starts in the Alley, then to the Garage, then the Kitchen, to the Living Room, to the Back Porch, to The Den, then to the hallway, to the door. Jumpscare is making nonsense noises while jumping at you. Brother The 2nd most aggressive "guy" and the only one without a FNAF equivalent. Starts in the Alley hiding in a cooler, then goes to the back porch, and then the back window. Jumpscare lunging at the player saying "Bad Guy" Uncle If you check the back window too much, Uncle appears in the window. When you put the game boy down, Uncle is sitting in your office saying "Whack!" he then crashes the game. Category:Games Category:Five Nights at Papa's Category:Browse